When They Were Kids
by Les Miz Girl
Summary: A Story of Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff when they were little. Mainly Klaine. I don't own Glee or The Warblers, Ryan Murphy does..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. This is my attempt at writing a kid!Fic. It includes Kurt and some of the Warblers as little kids. i'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I can :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Eight year old Kurt Hummel was getting ready for his day at the park. His mother, Elizabeth had been sick and had decided to take her son for a fun, happy day at the park. Burt Hummel was getting the snacks and drinks ready. Kurt came bounding down the stairs in a white button-up shirt, black jeans and a purple bow-tie.<p>

Elizabeth smiled at her son as he got in the car and started attempting to do his seat belt up. Elizabeth walked over and helped him with the seat belt. "Thanks Mummy" Kurt said with a giant grin on his face. She laughed and got in the front seat of the car just as Burt finished loading the car.

Burt was happy that his wife was well enough to go out today. She had been diagnosed with Breast Cancer a month ago and the two adults knew she wasn't going to be around much longer and it pained Burt to know that she wouldn't get to see Kurt grow up. They both knew Kurt was gay, Burt silently laughs to himself as he starts driving to the park. Not very many straight five year old boys asks for a sensible pair of heels.

Once they got to the park, Kurt went to the empty swings while Burt and Elizabeth went to find a table. Elizabeth spread the table cloth while Burt started cooking sausages on the BBQ. Elizabeth had also made a salad for Kurt as she knew he would complain about the greasy sausages.

* * *

><p>Kurt was happily swinging alone when a blond haired boy came and sat on the right side of him and a brunette boy sat on his left.<p>

"Hi I'm Jeff and this is Nick. Can we play with you?" The blond hair boy- Jeff excitedly asked. Kurt hesitated. He had never had a friend, everyone thought he was weird. Kurt nodded, he thought that it would be nice to have new friends.

"I'm Kurt." Jeff and Nick both shook his hand.

"Come on, we'll introduce you to the other three." Nick said as the swings stopped. He grabbed Kurt's and Jeff's hands and pulled them to a table where three other boys were sitting. There was an African- American boy, a Asian boy and a small by with really pretty brown eyes as Kurt decided. "David, Wes, Blaine. This is Kurt. We asked him to hang out with us and he said yes!" Jeff started bouncing up and down.

"Hi I'm Wes." Wes introduced himself. Kurt smiled at him.

"I'm David and I love your outfit." David said. Kurt mumbled a thank- you and smiled.

"I'm Blaine. I think your really pretty." The smaller boy said. Kurt's smile got really wide and he walked over to where Blaine was standing.

"I'm Kurt and I think your really pretty too." Kurt whispered just so Blaine could hear. Blaine looked up in shook and catches Kurt's eyes and smiles.

Jeff and Nick started spinning around. Wes and David had walked over to the now empty swings and Wes was pushing David who kept yelling to go higher. Blaine sat down, not sure what to do. Kurt sat next to him, trying to figure out what to say just as he heard Elizabeth calling him.  
>"I have to go get lunch now." Kurt announced, watching as Blaine's face dropped. "Would you like to join me? My mummy and Daddy won't mind." Blaine nodded and the two new friends made their way over to the table, Holding hands.<p>

"Mummy, Daddy! This is Blaine. He's my new best friend! I asked him to join us for lunch and he said yes. Is that okay?" Kurt rambled on. Elizabeth smiled at Blaine who mumbled a hello. Burt looked at his excited son.

"Of course Blaine can join us." He said. Kurt sat down and Blaine sat down next to him. They were still holding hands and Elizabeth noticed and smiled at her son. Burt started asking the two boys what they wanted to eat.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Kurt and Blaine were walking around the park. Blaine had grabbed Kurt's hand so they didn't lose each other even thought there was only Burt, Elizabeth, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and the two boys in the park. Blaine was telling Kurt how his mother wasn't at home anymore when Jeff and Nick snuck up behind them. Blaine hit Jeff as Kurt hit Nick.<p>

"How did you know?" Jeff asked with a pout.

Kurt pointed out that the shadows showed them that the two boys were behind them while Blaine was laughing. Wes and David came over and looked at the four boys. David suddenly had an idea. He went up to Jeff, gave him a tap on the arm and suddenly the game of tip started. Blaine and Kurt ran off, holding hands, while Nick climbed up a tree. Wes and David ran to the monkey bars.

* * *

><p>Burt and Elizabeth were talking about Kurt and Blaine. They knew that Kurt was the type of kid who would be in misery if Blaine turned out to not like Kurt. Burt was worried for Kurt while Elizabeth was happy that Kurt was actually making friends. Just as they finished their discussion, they heard three sequels and laughed when they saw Kurt, Blaine and a blond hair boy running past them, all laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on top of a hill that they had found. No one knew they were there. It was just the two of them.<p>

"I'm really happy I met you Kurt. My daddy's mean to me and my mummy won't come back."

Kurt frowned. How could a person be so mean to a small child like his Blaine!

"I'm gonna ask my mummy and daddy if you can live with me. It'll be like a really long sleepover. We can share my room and then you won't have to worry about your mean daddy anymore." Blaine looks at Kurt and smiles.

"Thank you Kurt. You are my bestest friend in the world." Kurt smiles and hugs Blaine. Blaine hugs back and feels happy.

"You are my bestest friend too Blainey."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, my laptop broke and I still haven't gotten it replaced yet.. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or any of the characters, Ryan Murphy does :(**

The next morning Blaine woke up in a strange place. He was really confused until he saw Kurt's small pale body next to him on the bed. Blaine, being the eight year old he was, thought back to the day before. Kurt had told Elizabeth and Burt that Blaine's father was mean to Blaine. Burt drove to Blaine's house and argued with Mark, Blaine's dad.

Mark had admitted to beating Blaine. What he didn't know was that Burt had brought one of his police friends with him. Andrew arrested Mark. Burt and Elizabeth had custody of Blaine and now Blaine and Kurt were sharing a room.

Blaine looked over at his new best friend and smiled. Kurt was looking at him, wide eyes. "hi Blainey." Kurt whispered. Blaine shifts across the bed until he is close to Kurt. Kurt wraps small arms around Blaine and Blaine snuggled so his body fit in with Kurt's. Blaine felt Kurt smile and snuggle into Blaine. Elizabeth poked her head into the room, saw the two boys and smiled. She knew how hard it must be on Blaine and she was happy that her and Burt got custody so they could make sure that Blaine was happy. She snuck back downstairs to make breakfast.

An hour later found the two boys, Burt and Elizabeth sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands under the table and they kept looking at each other. Burt knew that Blaine was a good kid but he didn't know if he was gay or not.

Blaine looked up at Burt and asked, "Mr Hummel, is it okay to like boys instead of girls?" Burt smiled and nodded while Kurt whispered "Told you." To Blaine then poking his tongue out at him.

"Do you like boys instead of girls Blaine darling? It's alright if you do. Kurt does." Kurt blushes hearing his mother saying that. Blaine nods,saying that yes he does like boys. Kurt and Blaine finished eating and took their plates to the sink. The plan for the day was to go shopping to get a bed and other items for Blaine. They had gotten most of his clothes and his loved teddy bear that he can't sleep without. The two boys went up to the bedroom to change into clothes so they could leave.

When they came back downstairs, Kurt was wearing a white shirt with black jeans while Blaine was wearing a red button up shirt with white jeans. Elizabeth thought that they looked so cute and took a picture without them noticing. They all headed out to the car and started driving to Westerville mall, Burt knowing that Blaine would feel more comfortable there.

An hour later they had arrived at the mall and were on their way to the bed shops. Just as they were entering the shop Blaine saw Wes and David. Wes ran up to Kurt and hugged him before pouncing onto Blaine. David didn't do that, instead he introduced him and Wes to Kurt's parents. Elizabeth was shocked about how nice David's manners were.

"Blaine, why is your daddy in jail?" Wes asked. The four friends were sitting down infront of the chemist. Elizabeth had to get some stuff for her sickness and Kurt was worried about her.

"He hurt me a lot but now i'm living with Kurtie." Blaine says while wrapping his arms around Kurt. Wes nodded and then David saw his parents.

"Guys Wes and I have to go."

"Noo. Don't leave!" Kurt and Blaine cried out at the same time. David's parents laughed. Wes apologised and the two boys left. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other just as Burt and Elizabeth came out of the chemist. Burt had decided that he would shout the boys an ice cream each so they made their way over to the ice cream parlour. Kurt got a mint ice cream and Blaine had gotten a chocolate ice cream. Elizabeth took the boys to a table so they wouldn't make that much of a mess. Kurt had never tried chocolate ice cream so he asks Blaine if he can try some of Blaine's. "Only if you let me try some mint." Blaine says. Kurt agrees and they both swap ice creams, take a lick of them and then give them back. Elizabeth and Burt laugh at this while Kurt and Blaine started talking about their favourite ice cream flavours. "When the boys are finished, we can go get Blaine some more clothes and then we can go home." Burt told Elizabeth who nodded and looked at the two boys.

Two hours later, they were back home. Blaine and Kurt both had gotten some new clothes. They were in their bedroom and Kurt had neatly folded and put away all their clothes. Even though he's eight, he knew that neat and tidy was the best way to live. Blaine was lying on the bed with his legs dangling off the side. Elizabeth was downstairs making a roast for dinner and Burt was watching the football game on T.V. Kurt joined Blaine on the bed and they looked at each other. "Blainey, will you promise me that you will never leave me?" Blaine nods.

"Kurtie I will never ever leave you." Kurt smiles and they both hug each other.


End file.
